The present invention generally relates to the field of luggage cases and the like, and more particularly, is directed to a multi-purpose storage bag for use with personal utility vehicles such as water crafts, motorcycles, bicycles, all terrain vehicles and snow-mobiles.
Water sports have always been a popular form of leisure enjoyment for those having access to large bodies of water. One of the more popular water sports to emerge in the last several years involves the use of so-called personal water craft which are designed to be ridden by one person from a standing or kneeling position. One example of such a craft is is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The craft normally is driven by a gasoline engine which turns a suction pump. As shown in FIG. 3, the suction pump draws water through inlet 1 and expels it as a jet stream through outlet 2. The interaction of the jet stream with the water around the craft propels the craft forward.
As shown in 4, the craft typically includes an engine cover 3 which covers and protects the engine from water, an air intake 4 which provides fresh air to the engine, handle bars 5 for steering the craft and an exhaust outlet 6 for the engine exhaust. Also included are provisions for starting and stopping the engine. Many companies now manufacture personal water craft as heretofore described, including Kawasaki Motors Corp. which makes the well-known JET SKI.
Safe riding of personal water craft usually requires that both hands of the rider be on the handle bars at all times. Since the craft normally is not designed with storage compartments for the rider's use, any accessory items which the rider wishes to have must be carried on the rider's person. While relatively small items can be stored in pockets in the rider's clothing, large items must necessarily be carried in the rider's hands, or somehow be balanced by the rider on the craft. In either case, the rider is prevented from having complete and full control over the water craft. Thus, in order to free the rider's hands, means must be provided on the water craft for carrying items which can not be carried on the rider's person.